


At Your Best (Winchester x sister!reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Winchester Sister, Winsister, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Dean and Sam tries to make Y/N feel better after she broke up with her boyfriend.





	At Your Best (Winchester x sister!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> third person to POV

The door flew open as Y/N walks into the bunker, visibly upset. Dean and Sam instantly looked at each other, knowing that something terrible happened to their sister.

‘Y/N?’ Sam spoke in a soft tone but she ignored him and walked straight to her room.

Dean sighed, 'What do you think happened?’

'I don’t know.’ Sam shrugged. 'Maybe I should go talk to her.’

'No, I’ll go.’ Dean said as he approached Y/N’s room. He walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

'Yeah.’ Y/N answered as she sniffled, trying to hide the face that she was crying. Dean opened the door and noticed his sister’s puffy red eyes. 

'Why’re you crying?’

'I’m not.’ She replies in an angry tone.

'Whatever it was I’m sure you’ll be fine. Winchesters are tough, we can deal with it.’ Dean blurted, trying to enlighten the mood but failed.

'Just leave me alone, Dean.’ Y/N said, only wanting Dean to comfort her. 

He sighed, 'Alright, I’m sorry. I’m not really good with comfortation.’

'No shit.’

Dean laughed, 'You’re not pregnant are you? Because if you are oh my g–’

'Stop! Just leave, please. You’re not helping.’

He huffed, instantly regretting the way he handled things. Without saying anything else to make things worse, he left her bedroom. Sam peeked from the kitchen, realizing that Dean came back from Y/N’s room. 'What’s wrong with Y/N?’

Dean shrugged, 'I don’t know.’

'Why? she didn’t tell y–’ Sam looked at his expression and realized what happened. 'Dean, what did you say to her.’

‘Something completely stupid.’ Dean sighed, regretting the way he approached Y/N. 

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

As soon as Dean walked out of the door, I instantly regret yelling at him. After all, he just wanted to help and his company would’ve been perfect. I lay on my bed, replaying what happened over and over again. The vision of my boyfriend sleeping with a random girl won’t leave my brain. 

I get up and noticed that I’ve been crying my eyes out for almost 3 hours; No wonder there were no sounds coming from the living room, Dean and Sam went to bed. Needing some comfort, I went straight to the Impala. 

Sitting inside this car gave me so many great memories; Mini road trips with my dad and my brothers, my first hunt, sibling fights with Sam about who gets to sit in the front. Those memories were the only thing that was distracting me from my heartache; Reminiscing on the good times made my eyes watery. 

A knock on the window startled me, Sam gave me a soft smile. He opened the door and scooted next to me in the back seat. ‘You okay?’ 

I nodded, ‘Yeah but I feel terrible about yelling at Dean earlier.’ 

‘Apology accepted sis.’ Dean smiled from outside, then sat in the front seat.

‘So, you want to talk about it?’ Sam asked politely, hoping I won’t shut him out. 

‘Uh, I walked in on Jason having sex with someone else.’ 

Sam hugged me, ‘I’m so sorry, Y/N.’

Dean’s eyes widen, ‘That son of a bitch, I’ll kill him.’ 

‘Violence won’t solve anything.’ Sam said.

‘Uhm, well I’ve already gave him a black eye’ I hesitated, slowly pulling away from Sam’s hug. 

‘That’s my girl.’ Dean smirked. 

Sam rolls his eyes, ‘Dean, don’t encourage her.’ 

‘I say that boy deserved it.’ Dean grinned. ‘Why don’t we get some fro-yo just like old times? Sam’s treat.’ 

‘You’re funny, Dean.’ 

Dean chuckled, ‘I know.’


End file.
